


Things you said when you thought I was asleep

by GentleGiant



Series: Tumblr prompts/ficlets [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi are too precious and cuddly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you thought I was asleep

It was days like this that Daichi knew he couldn’t be happier. They were lying in bed, a warm breeze flowing through the curtains. Suga was wrapped around his left side arm draped over his bare chest, legs tangled with his. Daichi held him close, running his fingers through the shimmering hair of his husband as he slept. 

“I never thought I’d be this lucky,” he mused aloud, “who knew I’d get to marry that ray of sunshine I fell in love with at first sight so long ago. I didn’t even think I’d ever have the courage to ask you out. And I suppose I didn’t. You came up to me all bright-eyed and beautiful and said we should go out sometime, I don’t think I even said a word before you smiled and kissed my cheek as you walked away. I stood there, transfixed, for quite some time.” He grinned at the memory. “I wonder if you still have the scarf you were wearing that day, it’s definitely my favorite one I’ve ever seen you in.” 

Daichi pressed a kiss to the top of Suga’s head, smiling when he felt his husbands arm tighten ever so slightly around him, knowing he must’ve heard him reliving his memories. “How long have you been awake?”

“Since before you started talking,” he grumbled in Daichi’s chest.

“Ah, and you just let me ramble on?”

“I like the way your chest rumbles when you talk,” he states, cuddling closer.

“You’re cute when you’re still sleepy.” 

“I love you too, Daichi. By the way, I do still have that scarf.”

“You should wear it tomorrow.”

“It’s the middle of summer, dear. I’d die of heatstroke.”

Daichi laughed a deep laugh and lifted Suga’s chin to kiss him before he fell back asleep.


End file.
